vrtrafandomcom-20200214-history
Server Transfer Guide
='Vrtra Server Transfer Guide'= Follow these steps to complete your server transfer. READ THE WHOLE PAGE BEFORE SUBMITTING A TICKET!!!!!! - Read the disclaimer at the bottom for more information before proceeding. = Transfer Template (Please copy this and add to transfer ticket. Your transfer will be rejected if this template is not present.) * Vrtra In-Game name: * Jobs and Levels: * 3 Capped skills: * Nation and Rank (which city): * ZIlart Missions: (include screenshot) * CoP Missions: (include screenshot) * 1 capped craft and sub craft (100/50 including screenshot): * Former Server(Screenshot of your character and the server message on long in): * Where did you find us?: * You need to be online for the transfer please state when you are available: IF YOU ARE TRANSFERING FROM FFXIAH.COM ONLY PLEASE READ INCLUDE THIS WITH YOUR TEMPLATE * Link to ffxiah.com character: * 5 Jobs @ level 75: * 3 jobs @ level 40: * Nation Rank (if applicable): * COP or ROZ will only be transfered if you have it completed or are close (Y/N) * Link to 20 rare/exc items that are located in your Equip History: * Have you received a PM from a Vrtra GM? (Y/N) GM confirm?: * Skills will not transfer * Spells will not transfer * Restricted items will not transfer 'Gather your character info from the old server' # You HAVE 'to have windower for this, Ashita will not work. # Download an add-on called '''FIND ALL('make sure to install while your character is logged out) # Log in to the server you want to transfer from and type //findall it will create a lua file located at windower/addons/findall. It will be called yourname.lua # Take pictures of your character, jobs, and server message for verification of your server and character. # Some private servers will not be permitted for transfers, But all retail servers are. # Items that fall under our restricted list will not be transfered. Please read below. Submitting your transfer through our support system. # Go to https://vrtra.on.spiceworks.com/portal_registrations and enter your email and click submit. # You will receive an email shortly after from spiceworks. Open the mail and click on the link to be redirected to our Ticket portal. # Select the category '''Character Transfer. # In the subject field write your character name (on vrtra server) and the server you are transferring from. # Attach your charactername.lua file in the attach file section. # In the details you can write your jobs you want to transfer. # Click submit. Now you will be able to make responses to your ticket on the right side of the page. # Reply to your ticket with a screenshot of your job (attach file) # If you are transfering from retail leave a link to your ffxiah.com profile (you must have access to this to transfer from retail) # Press submit and wait for our Transfer GM to reply. A transfer can usually take up to one day. But sometimes less. Some private servers may be restricted from transferring . * Some private servers have shops for relics/endgame gear/etc. Based on this some servers will not be able to apply for transfers. Here are the allowable items/progress that can be transferred: * YOU MUST PROVIDE SCREENSHOT EVIDENCE FOR EVERY ENTRY IN THIS LIST THAT YOU WISH TO TRANSFER. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN YOUR TRANSFER GETTING REJECTED. * Relic weapons (A maximum of 1 weapon of your choice. You will be given the 75 version of the weapon, even if you possessed a version of greater level on your previous server. If you come from a server that has relics easymode, no relic will be transfered) * Rare/exclusive gear(depending on server you are transferring from) * Job levels (up to level 75 only) (not including GEO or RUN since those are disabled here) * Nation Rank (maxing out at 6) * Zilart Mission progress (maxing at ZM 13 (sky access)) * CoP Mission progress (maxing at PM 8-4 final completion) * One craft up to level 100 and sub craft up to level 50 * 3 capped skills (either combat OR magic skills - not 3 of each) * Summons - Odin, Alexander, Caitsith do not work and will not be transferred * Blu Magic up to level 75 * If transferring both SMN and BLU job, you can only receive spells for one of those jobs. Here is a list of what will NOT be transferred Please note that any items included in your transfer that are on this restricted list will be removed. It is expected that you have read and agree to these terms before transferring, so if you have an issue after the fact with items being removed, sorry Charlie. * Level 81+ items (If you are transferring from a 80+ server your RELIC+2 will be converted to RELIC+1) * MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS. YOU CAN NOT TRANSFER YOUR ALT!! Do not try it. We WILL find out and that can lead to consequences. * Merit points * ToAU and WoTG mission progress * Fame * Maat's Cap (Ours is custom sorry, gotta do it again :P ) * Mythic Weapons/Empyrean Weapons (our server does not have Empyrean Weapons) * Gear that is normally obtained from Absolute Virtue, Pandemonium Warden, Salvage, SCNM (WotG gear like Gnadbod's Helm), Fiat Lux (Nocturnus). Even if you came from another private server where this gear is obtained differently it cannot be transferred. * VWNM Rings (Karka ring for example, +6 stats) * Rare Auction House gear and HQ crafted gear, such as but not limited to: Herald's Gaiters, Hagun, Kraken Club, Antares Harness, Toreador's Ring, Hauby +1, Cerberus mantle +1 etc. * Crafted level 76+ gear (Yhel Jacket, Grim Cuirass, +6 stat rings, etc. including HQ versions) * Dynamis currency * Crafting torques (we have a custom quest for this) After your transfer is completed * You will need to defeat Maat to break the Level 70 cap, even if you are already Level 75 (otherwise if you die you will delevel). * A GM will not restore this level, your first task should be defeating Maat. Why are these transfer rules in place? Because some servers are a bit easy mode with shops for gear, We have custom content for it. If we allow you to transfer the best gear then you have nothing to do here! OUR STAFF RESERVES THE RIGHT TO REFUSE TRANSFER OF ANY ITEMS THAT ARE DEEMED SUSPICIOUS, i.e. if you're trying to transfer in 15 stacks of R.Goldpieces, forget about it. We sort through each and every transfer request and every item listed in the request to ensure that transfers are fair. Another note: if we receive a tip from the administration of another server that you have "cleaned out" their auction house or tampered with their economy in ANY WAY in an attempt to influence ours or friends that you may already have on the server, we will perform a full investigation. Pending the outcome, your transfer request may be deleted and any characters/accounted created on our server will be permanently banned. Just don't try it, because we WILL find out. The admin teams of these private servers are inter-connected and we are friends with admins on other servers, and will pass information along to each other from time to time regarding players and server happenings.